El rencor blanco
by Lina-Z7
Summary: Los bakugan blancos, los olvidados sin atributo de los que muy poco se conoce, no se sabe más allá de dos hermanos: una que murió por el otro quien se había llenado de dolor que más tarde convirtió en odio hacia sus semejantes, los humanos y, aunque jamás lo reconociera, a sí mismo.


" _¡Silencio, no tienes idea de lo que siento…!"_

— _Naga_

Todos conocen al infame Naga, el malvado bakugan que intentó conquistar la Tierra y Vestroia. Sin embargo nadie se ha preguntado qué lo llevó a semejante extremo, tan solo su hermana menor, Wavern, y Drago conocen esa respuesta mejor que nadie.

Luego de que el núcleo de Vestroia se dividiera en dos, pero antes de que el doctor Michael abriera el portal que traería consigo una lluvia de cartas a incontables mundos, los bakugan como bien sabemos vivían en paz en Vestroia, cada uno en su dimensión acorde a su poder. Sin embargo, en ciertas circunstancias que nadie comprendía, muchas veces nacían bakugan con una mutación genética por la que, aunque pudieran ser confundidos con un bakugan con atributo heios por su piel blanca, realmente no pertenecían a éste ni ningún otro. Estos bakugan sufrían mucho pero lo peor de todo era que, a excepción del gesto de Drago hacia Wavern, ningún bakugan parecía saber nada ni mostrar interés por ellos. De ahí el término, además de Los blancos, con el que se referían a ellos mismos: Los olvidados.

—Hoy también has venido… —dijo la bakugan dragón al sentir la llegada de a quien cariñosamente apodaba "Dragonin" o "Salamandra".  
—Sí… —respondió él tan suavemente como su profunda y ronca voz le permitía— ¿Hoy también quieres dar un paseo?  
Era difícil interpretar los rasgos faciales de varios bakugan como en aquel caso, pero era claro que Wavern estaba sonriendo.  
—Me encantaría.  
La pareja partió volando en aquella "ninguna parte" de Vestroia que podía ser considerada el punto de conexión de todos los mundos que componían aquella dimensión, una especie de puente con el que podía ver o ir a casi cualquier parte, si se encontraba el punto correcto.  
—Wavern…—otro bakugan blanco, Naga, contempló a su hermana partir con ese bakugan pyrus. Apreciaba ese gesto tan cordial hacia ella, pero aún así comenzó a sentirse algo molesto. Ante la constante ausencia de su hermana se sentía mucho más solo y olvidado, mas no les culpaba por ello; él mismo había elegido hacerse a un lado cuando empezaron a verse, sabía que existía algo entre ellos y no quería interponerse—a diferencia de mí… tal vez tú sí tienes alguna esperanza de no desaparecer y ser olvidada como los blancos que tú y yo somos…  
Los bakugan blancos al no tener ningún atributo tenían una esperanza de vida mucho más corta y no había uno que no sintiera el más mínimo pesar por ese cruel destino que se les asignó. Naga se sintió aliviado de ver que su hermana sería feliz hasta que llegara su hora.  
—Si yo parto antes que ella… —bajó la vista hacia el suelo en una ocasión en la que platicaba con Drago.  
—No te preocupes por eso, Naga—dijo Drago intuyendo lo que él quería—. Me aseguraré de que no le pase nada malo y de que no te olvide nunca.  
—Gracias—dijo—. Pero lo que realmente quiero pedirte es que… Quiero que le cumplas su deseo…

—Eso sin duda… —asintió—Algún día la llevaré a conocer el mundo más allá de esta brecha.

Naga se sentía bien por su hermana, era un hecho innegable, pero detrás de esa máscara de alegría escondía guardada toda su frustración, le molestaba sentir sus escasas fuerzas desvanecerse y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo. "Está bien estar triste a veces, pero tienes que disfrutar la vida y hacer lo que desees. Nunca sabes cuándo llegará el final." era lo que su hermana decía siempre.  
— ¿Qué se supone que haga en este maldito vacío? ¿Y si lo que quiero hacer con mi vida va más allá? —pensó en voz alta mientras recordaba aquellas palabras— ¡Yo no quiero tener una vida tan corta e inútil! —Volteó viendo el vacío que parecía eterno—Tal vez tú te conformes con eso pero… yo no, no quiero desvanecerme, no tan pronto…  
De pronto vio por una brecha cómo varios bakugan de diferentes mundos desaparecían volviéndose diminutos, siendo arrastrados por una especie de agujero de gusano, desde saurios, juggernoid y stinglash de cada atributo, hasta una hermosa fénix verde esmeralda. Muchos de los bakugan se encogían en forma de esferas y se creaban cartas de diferentes tipos, otros eran arrastrados sin llegar a convertirse. Siendo el espacio de Pyrus el mundo más próximo desde donde estaba, se atrevió a irrumpir en él para descubrir lo que sucedía. Entre más se acercaba sentía la temperatura aumentar, siendo apenas soportable, también oía los alaridos de los bakugan espantados al ser arrastrados sin poder evitarlo mientras Naga, curioso por aquello, tomó una de las cartas mientras el portal se cerraba. «¿Esta carta… es una especie de portal?» pensó mientras la contemplaba en sus garras, era una carta negra con una estrella hexagonal y seis círculos señalados por cada punta de la misma, los mismos círculos tenían grabados unos símbolos que recordaban a los _kanji_ de fuego, tierra, agua, luz, oscuridad y viento. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando encontró con un humano que aparentaba como mínimo cincuenta años.  
— ¿Cómo es que un humano como tú pudo entrar a mi mundo? —le dijo mientras éste lo contemplaba estupefacto. Para él era obvio que estaba detrás de lo que acababa de ver suceder, hasta donde sabía los humanos que alguna vez los acompañaron desaparecieron hace siglos—Gracias a ti puedo usar esto…  
— ¿Q...qué es esa carta? —dijo el anciano tiritando— ¿Para qué la vas a usar?  
Con un aleteo Naga lo forzó a regresar a su mundo. Contempló una vez más la carta una vez hubo regresado al vacío. «Si aprendo a usar esto… ¿podré ir al lugar donde fueron arrastrados esos bakugan? » pensó. Deseoso de saber a dónde habían ido, levantó la carta en el aire esperando a que algo ocurriera, no pasó nada. Probó a gritar frases sobre abrir portales, girar la carta entre sus garras… pero nada parecía activarla, empezó a creer que era una carta común y corriente. Con un gruñido arrojó la carta como si de un dardo se tratara, Naga contempló boquiabierto cómo la carta brillaba y crecía hasta desvanecerse y formar un portal. No parecía que fuera a destruirlo si lo cruzaba y sabía que aunque fuera así Wavern no estaría sola, además no tenía nada que perder. Así que secretamente se metió en el portal que lo llevaría a donde fuera que hubiesen ido los demás bakugan, por dentro era gris oscuro y sin embargo muy brillante, con múltiples rectángulos y líneas blancas a su alrededor, notó que no necesitaba moverse, la fuerza del portal lo arrastraba sin inconvenientes.

En una cuestión de segundos Naga se encontró rodeado de árboles y una fuente gigante, no se dio cuenta hasta después que se había encogido al tamaño de una esfera, notó como esferas de distintos colores eran recogidas por humanos y otras viajaban con ellos. Creyó que, si podía hallar un compañero como ellos, quizás no se sentiría tan solo. Así que decidió viajar hasta alguno de esos mundos, partiendo con aquellos terrícolas. Al llegar decidió emprender su búsqueda, había varios humanos de diferentes edades que pensaba que por alguna razón podían querer un compañero.  
—No pareces muy fuerte… —dijo quien era un adolescente de cabellera roja en punta, tenía un piercing en la barbilla—. No estoy seguro ¿cuáles son tus habilidades?  
—A decir verdad mi poder es algo… —vaciló—Mejor olvídalo...  
«Tal vez un tipo como ese no es lo ideal para mí… » se dijo a sí mismo mientras se iba volando. Intentó con otros que aparentaran la misma edad que el chico o hasta más jóvenes y resultó en algo similar. "¿Sin atributo? Entonces no me ayudarás a vencer a todos…", "te ves bien pero pareces débil, yo necesito poder", "¿qué es un bakugan blanco, acaso puedes usar el poder que tú quieras?", "Si no tienes ningún atributo debes ser el bakugan más inútil de todos"  
Rechazos como ese los sufrió una y otra vez hasta que decidió regresar a la brecha de donde creyó nunca debió haber salido, completamente abatido. Nadie parecía quererlo por su condición, eso mismo junto a todas esas palabras resonando en él, empezaron a destrozar como la lluvia ácida que corroe la caliza o el mármol. Saber lo corta que sería su existencia ya era algo cruel, pero que no le dieran la oportunidad de demostrarles a todos de lo que era capaz aún en las peores condiciones aumentaba su dolor. De un modo u otro estaba obstinado con ser más poderoso o, mejor aún, el bakugan más fuerte de todos. Furioso por todo ese pesar y en la desesperación, decidió ir a buscar las fuentes de poder que alguna vez fueron un sólo núcleo: el núcleo de infinidad y en núcleo silente.

—Naga, por favor… —Wavern intentó detenerlo—No puedes hacer esto…  
— ¿Y qué puedo hacer entonces? ¡¿Vivir deambulando en un eterno vacío esperando a morirme y soportar el rechazo de todos?!  
Con un hilo de voz le contestó: —Drago ha sido muy bueno con nosotros…  
Naga hizo caso omiso a su hermana y partió en busca del poder máximo. Wavern, desquiciada y preocupada por los planes de su hermano, se dirigió al espacio de Pyrus a alertar a Drago al respecto, esperando que pudiera hacerlo entrar en razón.  
—Eso es una locura… —dijo él tras escuchar el relato de lo ocurrido—No sólo podría destruirse, también pondrá a toda Vestroia en peligro.  
—Por favor, detén a mi hermano… —suplicó.  
—Haré lo que pueda… —dijo antes de partir con una violenta ráfaga producto de su aleteo.  
— ¡Naga! —vociferó— ¡Espera!  
Drago fue capaz de divisar a Naga e interponerse en su camino.

— ¡Apártate de mi camino, Drago! —gritó Naga.  
— ¿Por qué te obsesiona el poder? —cuestionó—Sólo te llevará a la destrucción.  
— ¡Silencio! —bramó el blanco— ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que siento!  
Naga hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Drago y se dirigió a las energías infinitas y silentes, dando lugar también a que poco después surgieran sus dos aliados en la Tierra gracias a la liberación de la energía el núcleo silente. Perdió el balance de las dos fuerzas y quedó atrapado en el núcleo silente que inicialmente trató de absorber, mientras que su hermana se llevó consigo la energía del núcleo de infinidad, accidentalmente, hasta el mundo humano. Todo se reducía a lo que hicieran sus nuevos aliados hasta que él pudiera liberarse y unirse a ellos en su plan.


End file.
